


Stray Cat

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stray cat is similar to a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Johnny's Green Pen - 10/13/2001.

Roy watched Gage as he made his way up the crane, his steps sure and quick. As he reached the top, Roy held his breath waiting for him to secure his safety harness. It always amazed him at how nimble and sure footed his partner was, the way he could maneuver or contort his body like a trained gymnast.

As Gage checked over the hapless construction worker that was trapped at the end of a snagged line, he made quick work of attaching an additional safety harness around the victim, then he clipped their belts together. With a few encouraging words to the petrified man, he undid the snag, then began lowering himself and the man down.

The only sign that Gage was exerting himself was an occasional grunt or exhale. That was another thing that caused Roy to admire his partner. His quiet strength. Granted his appearance was rather deceiving, but the thin paramedic was stronger than he appeared. Gage called it being tough. Roy thought more along the lines of him being like a terrier. Not all that big, but wiry and tight.

As their feet hit the ground, Roy walked over and helped unfasten the man's harness, listening to his repeated thank yous for getting him down. Gage gave him a small smile and shrugged his shoulders in acknowledgment, his voice low. "Just doin' my job."

Roy resisted the urge to laugh. One minute Gage would moan and groan about the attentions that the other paramedics would get during their rescues, but when he received any praise, he brushed it off, embarrassed by all the attention.

After checking the man over again, assured that he wasn't injured in any way, they loaded their equipment back in the squad. As they drove back to the station, Roy looked across at his partner and friend. Gage was leaning against the passenger side door, his long hair tousled by the wind. He looked relaxed. Satisfied.

"How about we stop for lunch?"

At Roy's words, Gage perked up as he rested a hand on his stomach, then he frowned. "Won't Chet have lunch ready by the time we get back?" 

Roy smiled at him as he turned the blinker on to pull into a deli parking lot. "That's why we're eating here."

Gage's face split into a wide smile. "Good point." 

They got out of the squad and placed their orders. Getting their food, they went outside to eat at a picnic table outside of the deli. Gage noticed a stray cat staring at him from underneath a bush a few feet away. Pulling a large piece of meat from his sandwich, he held it out toward the animal. "Here kitty."

The cat slowly approached him, then sat a few inches from his outstretched hand. Gage leaned forward, enticing the cat in a soft voice. "It's okay, I'm not gonna' hurt ya'." The cat hesitated, then moved forward to take the meat from his hand. It quickly backed away a few feet and began to devour it's prize.

Roy smiled as he compared his friend to the cat. Both has dark longish hair, both were apprehensive about accepting something from a stranger.

An old woman came walking out of the deli and over to the table, shaking her head in dismay. "Tom, what am I to do with you?"

Gage looked from the woman to the cat and then back at the woman. "Is this your cat?"

She smiled at him, giving the cat a fond look. "Well, cats can't exactly be owned by you, it's kind of the other way around if you ask me."

Gage gave her a confused look and she smiled again.

"Tom's a regular around here. He usually shows up around lunch time and I give him some food." She looked down at the cat and shook a finger at him. "You know you're not supposed to beg food from the customers."

The cat walked over and sat at her feet. Licking it's lips, it let out a loud meow, then rubbed against her leg. "Come on then you bottomless pit, let's go get din din."

She turned and walked away from them, the cat following closely on her heels, weaving its way in and out of her moving feet. They could hear her admonishing the cat for trying to trip her, then they disappeared inside the deli.

Gage grinned as he picked up his sandwich and took a large bite. "It looks like that stray cat has made itself at home here."

Roy smiled back at him and nodded his head in agreement, then his smile widened. Gage gave him a curious look. "What?"

"Ah...nothing. I'm just happy for the cat."

Gage went back to devouring his sandwich and Roy tried to keep from smiling again. It seemed that his partner and the stray cat had more in common than he had first thought. They were loners who had some how made a place for themselves, working their way into someone else's affections. Just like the cat with the woman, Gage had endeared himself with those he worked with and especially with Roy's family.

Finishing their meals, they got back in the squad and headed for the station, surprised to have made it through lunch without a call.

As they pulled into the bay, Chet came wandering out to greet them. "Hey guys, you missed lunch. I made soup and sandwiches." He looked over at Gage. "Oh yeah John, some chick called for you. Said her name was Tammy...no Cammie."

Gage's face split into a wide grin. "Cammie called me? All right!"

As Gage ran from the bay, Roy shook his head and chuckled. Chet gave him a questioning look. "What's the matter Roy?"

"It's a good thing Johnny's not a cat or we'd have to get him neutered." With that said, he walked away from Chet and into the kitchen.

Chet stood in the bay, he face screwed up in dismay. "Neutered? What in the hell...Roy!" He made his way toward the kitchen to find out what Roy had meant, knowing more than likely he'd never find out. "I work with a bunch of screwballs."

END


End file.
